Tainted Love
by Lovepink1995
Summary: Randy returned to the WWE. Now that he's back, the one girl that got away comes back into his life. Will he do everything to keep her or let her go once again.
1. Shes Back

Randy hear the three count. He did it. He was going to extreme rules to win back what was rightfully his. POW! He could feel the pain starting in his head. It was Seth he had delivered the curb stomp. RAW had ended.

"Hey sweetie do you feel better."

The cold rush of ice hitting his head jolted Randy up. "You got curb stomped." The M.E. explained.

"Yeah thanks for stating the obvious." Randy got up and started for the dressing room.

"WTF Seth?" Randy shouted upon his entrance.

"What?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"You hit me for real, hard."

"Oh, I did? I didn't know my bad bro."

"Yeah fuck you too."

Randy grabbed his gym bag and headed for his rental.

"Hey sexy if you looking for a good time I got the right price." A seductive voice purred from behind him.

Startled he looked back with a smirk.

"Chanel." This time it was him who purred. He remembered this girl with great pleasure. The one that got away some say. She had an amazing body curvy, thick and a bubbly personality. Too bad she didn't want a long term relationship.

"Long time no see." She smiled. He loved when she smiled. She was the dream girl every guy imagined and never could find. Except he found his but she didn't want him.

"Your dad lets you out this late?" Randy joked.

"Now you know I ain't got no daddy Orton. Your wife seems to be letting the leash grow longer I see."

"I'm divorced now."

"Wow that's no surprise."

"What are you doing here Chanel?"

"I looked on the RAW schedule."

"Ok... Why are you here though?"

"I want you to train me." Chanel explained.

Randy laughed no way she really wanted that.

"So you need money or just want to break my heart again."

"I never wanted your money and I'm sorry didn't feel the same way towards a married man."

"It didn't matter that I was married when you were on top of me."

"I didn't know you were married then."

"The ring didn't give it away?"

"Look I didn't come here to argue with you. Will you train me or not?"

"Train you for what? You're a model not a Diva."

"So you don't think I can do it?" Chanel asked placing her manicured hands on her hips.

"I never said that. I just don't know why you want me to train you."

"Because I know you."

"You know a lot of wrestlers the way I hear it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just hear some things..."

"Everything you hear isn't true."

"Want to come with me to the hotel? I got to shower. We can talk more there maybe order room service?" Randy offered.

"Fine as long as you don't try anything funny."

"I won't. Not that it should matter I'm not married anymore."

"Just because you aren't married doesn't mean I came here for you nor does it mean I'm obligated to have sex with you." She hissed.

"I never said you were obligated. You seemed to enjoy it as much as me." With a wink he headed to his rental.

"Ugh this is going to be a long night." Chanel said to herself. Walking to the passenger side and getting in.

**_New storyy! Hope yall enjoy. Please REVIEW ! Feed back is sooo important! XOXOX Amy_**


	2. Confessions

"Bring me a towel." Shouted Randy from the bathroom.

"Where they at?"

"In the hall closet."

Chanel grabbed the bleach white towel and went to Randy.

"Here." said Chanel holding the towel inside the door.

"Well come here and hand it to me it's too cold to just walk to the door."

"You're doing too much!"

Chanel walked into the steamy bathroom. Randy's well chiseled figure in the door of the shower.

_Damn he always did know how to get me._

"Here." She handed him the towel.

"Trying not to look?" Randy smirked twisting the towel around his waist.

"There's nothing to see unless you have a magnifying glass." Laughed Chanel.

"Really because I remember you saying something totally different."

"Go put some clothes on Randy."

"I mean if you really want me to."

Randy dropped the towel and walked into the main room. Smiling Chanel followed after him.

"So what have you been doing?" she asked.

"Well besides the horrible divorce, the months off wrestling, and winning my match tonight just to be curb stomped I'm doing just fine."

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Why are you here Chanel?" asked Randy as he slid on some boxers.

"I told you I want you to train me."

"So you fucked too many wrestlers and think you want to be one now."

"Forget it you're an asshole and I don't need this. And I didn't fuck a whole bunch of wrestlers."

"Yeah just me, John, a couple others it's no big deal."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Why are you here?" he yelled.

"I'm leaving."

"No don't."

Randy grabbed her arm. For a moment they just stared at each other.

"I missed you." Confessed Randy.

"What?"

Randy caressed her face looking deep in her eyes.

"I missed you too." Whispered Chanel.

_**Short update. Hope yall enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW! Also big thanks for the review GUEST, don't know who you are but your support is appreciated. As always xoxo Amy**_


End file.
